


Just a Bit Awkward

by benvoliotheorphan



Series: Things You Said [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Revelations, idk what to tag this honestly, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benvoliotheorphan/pseuds/benvoliotheorphan
Summary: 18 has some questions about a certain purple-haired warrior that Krillin isn’t too comfortable answering.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted on [tumblr](http://dbzhell.tumblr.com/post/132840693714/oooo-oooo-that-fic-thing-krillin-and-18-things) on November 08, 2015. Can also be found on [fanfiction.net.](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11994307/1/Just-a-Bit-Awkward)
> 
> Kind of deviates from canon only because I don't remember how much 17 and 18 learned about Trunks's origin and all that.

_Prompt: Things you didn’t say at all (Krillin & Android 18)_

* * *

“That boy with the purple hair...the one who fought with you.”

Krillin’s head shot up, his attention moving away from his food to focus on the blonde that sat next to him. 18’s blue eyes were staring hard at something straight ahead, her brow furrowed with concentration. Following her gaze, he found himself looking at Bulma bouncing her baby up and down on her lap as she talked to Chi-Chi. He frowned as he watched the two women, both looking beyond exhausted. That was probably expected as both were taking care of half-saiyan children. Goten, the small infant that was born mere months beforehand, was being cared for by Gohan and Piccolo at that moment, giving Chi-Chi a much-needed break. Bulma, however, didn’t seem like she was about to let go of her son anytime soon.

Well, Trunks was her first kid. She was likely a bit more protective towards him. She also wasn’t mourning the loss of her husband and thus wasn’t in as big of a need for a break.

Krillin shook his head, turning back to 18 to find that she had yet to tear her eyes away from the women – or, rather, away from Trunks. His stomach sank as he began to realize where the conversation was headed. “What about him?”

At long last her attention turned towards him, a deep frown marring her face as she stared down at him. “Where is he?”

It dawned on him then that he never told her about Trunks, about the alternate future where she and her brother brought the world to its knees and killed nearly everyone that was at the party – himself included. How would she react to her other timeline’s fate? Did she even know that Cell was from the future? He swallowed hard and turned back to his food; suddenly he was extremely nervous about the conversation they were about to have.

Not that he wasn’t already nervous enough when he was near her; they _had_ just barely started dating, after all.  He should’ve guessed that he’d have to be the one to explain everything, especially since most of his friends were still extremely weary towards her.

“He went back to his own time,” he spouted quickly, wincing at his lack of tact. “Back to the future to get rid of Cell and…” he paused, swallowing down the knot that had formed in his throat. No doubt the 17 and 18 in that timeline had already been killed. That wasn’t a pleasant thought. “And any other threats that might show up.”

She simply hummed in response and he found himself turning back towards her again. “So he’s from the future like Cell?” 18 murmured, her voice cool and collected. “That certainly explains a few things.”

She didn’t ask anymore about the future timeline, for which Krillin was extremely grateful. Instead, she simply turned back to her food and continued to eat, with him quickly following her lead.

He knew he’d have to tell her more about that timeline eventually; tell her about the lives she and her brother had taken, about the death they likely faced by a man who was currently a baby in their present time. But maybe it was best to have that conversation away from the public eye.


End file.
